1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains, in general, to a cosmetic vessel, capable of efficiently using a cosmetic solution of a cosmetic product, such as mascara, eyeliner, lip gloss or manicure, in a proper amount. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a cosmetic vessel, characterized in that air can be suitably introduced into the cosmetic vessel, whereby an applicator brush can be easily placed into or removed from the vessel, and as well, a proper amount of a cosmetic solution can adhere to the applicator brush upon removing the brush from the cosmetic vessel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, cosmetic products for use in increasing the beauty of females are exemplified by mascara, eyeliner, lip gloss, etc. As well, their topical body parts, such as fingernails and toenails, are known to be manicured to express various aesthetic desires.
In such cases, cosmetic vessels of the cosmetic products are structured to integratedly provide a shaft ended with an applicator brush to an internal upper portion of a cap so that the brush of the cap is immersed into a cosmetic solution in the vessel. Hence, according to opening or closing the cap of the cosmetic vessel, the cosmetic solution adhering to the brush of the cap is used.
As for a conventional cosmetic vessel, for example, a mascara vessel, a structure thereof to use a cosmetic solution adhering to an applicator brush of a cap by separating the cap integrated with a shaft and such a brush from the cosmetic vessel is improved to further include a plug packing made of an elastic material, such as rubber or silicone, so that the cosmetic solution can be prevented from adhering to an unnecessary portion of the shaft of the cap. That is, the plug packing having a passage hole of a predetermined diameter is fitted into the open upper portion of the cosmetic vessel. As such, the passage hole of the plug packing has a diameter almost the same to an outer diameter of the shaft of the cap. Thereby, while the brush-ended shaft of the cap passes through the passage hole of the plug packing upon placing or removing it into or from the cosmetic vessel, the amount of the cosmetic solution adhering to the brush of the cap can be removed.
Such a cosmetic vessel is advantageous in that the use of an excessive amount of the cosmetic solution can be prevented by means of the plug packing, however, since the passage hole of the plug packing is perforated in a predetermined size, the cosmetic solution in the vessel cannot but be in contact with air. Hence, the cosmetic solution exposed to the air is easily solidified, and thus, the entire amount of the cosmetic solution contained in the vessel cannot be used as it is. Further, in addition to the solidification of the cosmetic solution, the passage hole of the plug packing may partially or wholly may adhere with the cosmetic solution solidified partially, and therefore, it is partially or wholly plugged. Eventually, the brush-ended shaft of the cap is difficult to be smoothly placed into or removed from the vessel.
As mentioned above, the passage hole of the plug packing, which is used to allow the brush-ended shaft of the cap to be placed into or removed from the cosmetic vessel, has a diameter almost the same to an outer diameter of the shaft of the cap. Therefore, upon placing the brush-ended shaft of the cap into the cosmetic vessel, air pressure occurs in the cosmetic vessel, and thus, allows the cosmetic solution in the vessel to expand. Consequently, the cosmetic solution cannot properly adhere to the brush of the cap.
Thus, the cap is not tightly fastened to the cosmetic vessel, that is, is loosely fastened thereto, to achieve efficient and complete circulation of the air, so that the cosmetic solution easily adheres to the brush of the cap. However, in the cases where the cap is loosely closed, the inflow of the air into the cosmetic vessel leads to the deterioration or solidification of the cosmetic solution in the vessel, and hence, the cosmetic solution may be often discarded as it is not used completely.
In addition, to use the solidified cosmetic solution, the cosmetic solution may be picked by a pointed tool, such as a toothpick, or the end of the tool may be heated by a lighter and be placed into the vessel so as for adhesion of such a cosmetic solution. However, the above mentioned methods further facilitate the deterioration or solidification of the cosmetic solution in the vessel. As a result, new cosmetic products should be additionally purchased as the cosmetic product such as lip gloss or manicure, which is in use, is not entirely consumed, thus increasing purchasing costs of the cosmetic products.
Therefore, to overcome the above problems, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 242001 discloses a mascara vessel, which is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the mascara vessel comprises a vessel body 10 having an open upper portion 12, a plug packing 20 having a vertically penetrated passage “D” at a center thereof and fitted into the upper portion 12 of the vessel body 10, a cap 30 fastened to the upper portion 12 of the vessel body 10, a shaft 40 and a brush 50 integrated on a bottom of the cap 30 to be vertically moved along the passage “D” of the plug packing 20. In particular, the plug packing 20 has an incision 20e incised to open or close the passage “D” at a predetermined position of the passage “D”. Further, the plug packing 20 includes a bellows part 20d having symmetrical inclined planes 20c which is integratedly formed at a lower portion thereof and has a diameter smaller than that of the upper passage “D”. The incision 20e of the plug packing 20 is formed in a cross shape at a center of an arc part 20f bulged downward from the lower end of the plug packing 20.
Thusly structured mascara vessel is advantageous in that the cosmetic solution can uniformly adhere to the brush of the cap by means of the incision of the plug packing while not adhering to the shaft of the cap.
However, other vent holes, in addition to the incision of the plug packing, are not provided to the above mascara vessel, and thus, air cannot circulate efficiently. Hence, the cosmetic solution in the vessel is difficult to uniformly adhere to the brush of the cap, due to the air present in the cosmetic vessel.
Moreover, when the brush of the cap placed into the vessel is removed from the vessel, the inner pressure of the vessel is instantaneously reduced, whereby a larger amount of the cosmetic solution may adhere to not only the brush of the cap but also the shaft of the cap. In this case, the amount of the cosmetic solution cannot be uniformly controlled through the incision of the plug packing which is formed in the cross shape. Further, upon using the above cosmetic vessel for longer periods, the incision of the plug packing cannot function desirably, due to the solidified cosmetic solution adhering thereto.